


[PODFIC] Reciprocity

by Loolph



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: Steve tells himself not to read too much into things.





	[PODFIC] Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reciprocity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162287) by [elandrialore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandrialore/pseuds/elandrialore). 



This soft around the edges and unsure of themselves McDanno OTP stole my heart and made me mellow during hot summer days.

Thank you, dear elandrialore, for your blanket permission to play with your wonderful story.

I hope all of you will find some peace and quiet and happiness with it as well...

Music: [Reciprocity by Lauryn Hill](https://youtu.be/qZeUGBDYR5Q)

For the download version, you can also click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pgxn9emsq6zsx5f/Reciprocity_by_elandrialore.mp3/file).


End file.
